


Alien alcohol works really fast, okay?

by allforconniebonacieux



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But also, F/F, I wrote this for a tumblr prompt just over a month ago, IT'S GAY, and the most suggestive thing I've written ever, and then got stuck on another prompt which will be finished soon, at no point does cat tell her to dive, but I wanted to put it here as well, but nothing really happens, confident!Kara, drunk!Kara, hence the T, meeting drunk at a party au, the summary lies though, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: Tumblr prompt: 17: Meeting drunk at a club AUOriginally posted on TumblrJames has organised the CatCo Christmas party, but it reminds Kara of the CatCo parties she used to organise. Luckily, her former boss is there to take her mind off the past and remind her to be prepared to dive.





	

Kara stumbled to the chair in the corner of the room, conveniently in a darker corner than the rest of the party. She sank down in relief. Not that it wasn’t a great party, because James’ first run of the CatCo staff Christmas party as CEO was good, but it was...different to the ones Kara had planned for Cat. Those had been suitably casual, a place for people to let go and unwind at the end of the year, but still having as Cat put it ‘the ability to go home with dignity and no chance of being caught on YouTube without your pants’. But James’s...well it was a louder affair, more akin to a night out clubbing than an office Christmas party. The fact that it was taking place in a club may also be contributing to that. It really was a good party, but there was just so much noise that it was kind of overwhelming, for non super powered people too, if the people spilling out into the hallway to the bathroom or the alley outside were any indication.

She leaned her head back against the wall and shut her eyes for a moment and went through some of the exercises that helped with sensory overload. Slowly she brought down her sensitivity enough that the music wasn’t too distracting. But when she opened her eyes and was met nearly nose to nose with Cat Grant she realised that maybe having some sensitivity could be useful if Cat could sneak up on her like-

“Like a cat? Really Kara, two years without a single cat pun falling from your lips and your record goes out the window at Olsen’s Christmas shindig? I’m disappointed.” Kara was too distracted by the closeness of Cat’s lips to her own too really focus on how close the rest of her was as well, but the slight tinge of alcohol on Cat’s breath brought her back to the moment. The part of her that would always have the muscle memory of being Cat’s assistant recognised it as three scotch drunk- enough that she could be cutting, maybe a bit sharper than usual but never cold, and if it was a happy drunk Cat, then teasing and open, willing to share stories of setting up CatCo, working at the Planet, Carters baby stories. Kara liked this Cat, looser than she was during typical work hours, a glimpse of the younger Cat that she might have met had she been on time. 

“Miss Grant! I didn’t know you were coming this year after-“

“-After I left. Well, I thought not in an official capacity, but I did want to see for certain that I made the right choice in CEO. And the open bar he has this year is at least better stocked than the ones Perry White always has. Can’t say I enjoy the change of venue, but it does seem to have a few...perks shall we say.” Cat withdrew slightly, the lack of closeness leaving a slight chill in the air without her body heat; although the heated glance she threw at Kara’s outfit did make up for it a bit with the sudden flush over her body that also caught Cat’s eye. 

“How long are you staying?” Cat smirked, leaned back in, closer than before.

“Why do you want to know?” Kara leaned in too, her lips a few scant millimetres from meeting Cats. At this proximity, even with the darkened lights of the club, she could see Cat’s pupils were blown. 

“I, uh, I w-want to know how much time I have to spend with you,” Kara stuttered as her words brought Cat even closer, so close she could feel her breath on her lips, “I don’t want to waste it.” She said with more confidence, more assured now as Cat’s smirk got bigger, her eyes glimmering almost as she looked at Kara.

“No, I don’t suppose you would. Two years as my assistant, you definitely knew that time is money. Honestly, sometimes you were so quick completing tasks...super quick even.” Cat had moved her head to whisper that last part in Kara’s ear, her breath tickling slightly, before withdrawing to look in Kara’s eyes again. They lasted just a few seconds before both dissolved into laughter, proper, full bodied laughter that Kara knew Cat rarely did, unless she was with Carter and he made a rare comment that was too similar to her own snark to be anything but odd to be coming from the usually quiet and caring boy. 

As the laughter slowly stopped, they both relaxed a bit, leaning back to look the other over, have space to breathe. Mirth still playing over her features, Cat surveyed her former assistant. 

“I can’t help but notice Kara, that you are the only one here that is completely sober. I’m guessing a super metabolism.” 

Kara reached up to fiddle with her glasses. She did have a flask of that stuff from the alien bar, but she hadn’t had any yet, wanting to keep an eye out for anyone at the party who could be in trouble or too drunk to be safe getting home. But it was the Christmas party, a chance for employees to unwind, alien superheroes included. And who knows when she would get the chance to hang out with three-scotch-Cat. She’s saved the city, the club had security, she had already begged the night off from the DEO, J’onn promising to step in should it be required. Screw it.

“I won’t be sober for long.” Making direct eye contact with Cat, who had a dangerously pleased look in her eye, Kara picked up the flask from where she had dropped it when she sat down and took a swig from it. Carefully she replaced it in the clutch she had brought with her, and, channelling the confidence of the red kryptonite without the arrogance and looser moral code, leaned closer to Cat. “Now Cat,” She saw Cat’s eyes darken, blown pupils fixed on her, “Would you like to go somewhere more fun?”

Cat nodded once, the movement barely noticeable, but enough confirmation for Kara to abruptly stand and take Cats hand as she quickly followed. Making sure to grab her clutch as well as the other woman’s hand, Kara led Cat away from the darkened corner, away from the main section of the club, away from the party entirely to the small courtyard out back.

“Just what sort of fun do you think we’ll be having outside of a nightclub next to the smoking area? I’ve kept my lungs cleaner than Clark Kent’s criminal record and sadly not inhaling second hand smoke is more important to me than you at the moment-“Cat stopped talking when Kara stepped into her personal space, suddenly aware of the chilly night air and the warmth of her hand in Kara’s as her back made contact with the harsh brick wall of the clubs exterior.

“When I suggested we find somewhere fun, did you really think I would pick a cold, exposed area?” Her lips were practically touching Cats ears as she whispered into them. “No, I can think of a few places much more fun. Question is, how will we get there? Calling a driver or a cab would take time, and I think for what we have in mind, we both want to get there...super fast.” Cat shivered as the warm breath of her former assistant tickled her ear and left a contrast to the cold air. Trying to get back some of her usual power and poise, though not to say she didn’t enjoy this... brazen woman before her, she challenged the other woman.

“How, how exactly is your way faster than my car service?” The small slip at the start wasn’t missed by either woman, but both let it slide as Kara slowly moved her lips towards Cat’s, her nose dragging slightly down her jaw line as she kept close to her. Mirroring their closeness earlier, Kara pushed her forehead against Cat’s until they were looking each other directly in the eye. 

“Because, Cat,” She dragged her name out slowly, the short syllables seemingly taking an age, “I can fly faster than Mach 3. Especially if I have a good reason to.” As soon as she stopped speaking Cat closed the miniscule gap between them in a searing kiss. 

“Get me home as fast as you can without damaging me Kara, because I think it’s time you showed me exactly what you can do.” Smirking, Kara pulled Cat closer with one arm, keeping her close and secure, before taking off into the night.


End file.
